The Death and the Strawberry
by SaMiRe
Summary: Pensamientos de Ichigo & Rukia durante la batalla final contra Yhwach y 10 años después de ella. Un lazo inquebrantable que el tiempo no puede romper. IR en el fondo. ADVERTENCIA final sin modificación, tal como TK lo dejó.
1. A Perfect End 11

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **A Perfect End 1.1**

-¡Ichigo!- Gritó la pequeña shinigami, era absurdo, pero en esos momentos no deseaba verla, era una tremenda mierda. Sentía su mirada y luego su vista se posó sobre su compañera castaña, deseaba tanto que la morena estuviera a su lado, pero como si leyera su pensamiento se alejó de él para auxiliar a su amiga.

-Inoue…

No fue consciente de todo, sólo escuchaba una que otra palabra, su vista seguía fija en ella, no había futuro, ¿era esto el fin? Todo acabaría; hueco mundo, el mundo real, la sociedad de almas, sus amigos, su familia, ella…Ella a quien quería proteger, por quien había arriesgado su vida muchas veces, ¿por qué tenía que verla de esta forma? Ella quien siempre le daba ánimos, ahora se encontraba desconcertada, ¿era su culpa por verse tan miserable? ¿por no derrotar a Yhwach y proveerle un futuro?

-¡Levanta tu trasero!- El agarre de Renji lo hizo tambalearse, Rukia salió a su defensa, pero las palabras que había dicho su amigo la detuvieron. Era obvio que no contaban con tiempo, pero tampoco tenían otra opción, algo que les diera esperanzas y ella lo sabía.

Sintió atravesarle por la espalda, ¿qué hacía Tsukishima en ese lugar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Unas cuantas explicaciones, Inoue "rechazando" el daño de Yhwach, Renji obligándolo a seguir y ella…sin dirigirle la mirada. ¿Tan patético se había mostrado? Hubiera deseado que le diera sus típicas palabras de aliento con algún golpe de por medio como siempre lo hacía, en cambio fue Renji quien tomó su lugar, ¿había sucedido algo?

-¿Podrás arreglártelas hasta el final, Ichigo?- Llamó el shinigami.

-Si, sólo fue un tropiezo, ya estoy bien.- No era cierto, sentía que en cualquier momento caería y no se levantaría nunca más. Volvió a sentir el agarre de Renji, exclamando otra vez que se levantara, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto valor para seguir? -Renji, ¿en serio crees que fue buena idea que hayas venido conmigo?

-¿Qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo?

-Con esas heridas en tu cuerpo…al igual que Rukia…debiste mantenerte al margen y esperar junto a Inoue.– Lo había dicho lo más tranquilo posible, no quería dañar su orgullo, solo sintió su dura cabeza golpear contra la suya seguido de múltiples golpes.– ¡Está bien, ya entendí!¡No hay necesidad de seguirme golpeando!

-Ahora mismo…aprovechando el momento me gustaría decir algo…- Lo vio pensar sus palabras, era importante para él. -Es algo que pasaba por décadas, pero se sentían como una eternidad…como si siempre hubiese sido de esa manera…Rukia y yo…- Escuchar el nombre de la shinigami lo descolocó y entendió que rumbo tomarían sus palabras. -Habíamos permanecido tan distantes el uno del otro...llegamos hasta el punto de no sólo evitar cruzar miradas sino también caminos. Pero la persona que eliminó esa distancia entre nosotros y nos regresó a como éramos antes…Fuiste tú.- ¡Vaya ironía de la vida! Ahora entendía de dónde provenía su coraje por seguir. Ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, crecieron juntos, era lógico que para Renji significaba algo más y ahora le agradecía que todo fuera como antes. -Es por eso que siempre tuve en mente que si en algún momento fueras incapaz de seguir adelante por tu cuenta, te llevaría sobre mi espalda por el camino completo de ser necesario. Incluso en una situación como esta, es por eso que de ahora en adelante, hasta que des tu último aliento, siempre te apoyaré. Si me di a entender, no cuestiones mi decisión de seguir con esto hasta el final. Ya que, por bien de ambos preferiría evitar sonar tan sentimental otra vez.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, Renji amaba a la shinigami tanto como él, la diferencia radicaba en que; mientras él se veía patético, Renji lucía valiente. Escucharlo de su propia voz le había causado un poco de molestia, estaba consciente que su compañera no le era indiferente, lo demostró cuando luchó para salvarla de la ejecución. Pero su declaración había cometido su objetivo, echarle en cara su falta de voluntad para proteger a los que amaba.

Decir que la pelea había sido un éxito era algo osado, aquel triunfo no había sido algo para celebrar, la muerte y devastación era lo que reinaba. Si no fuera por la ayuda que Aizen había brindado posiblemente seguirían sin un futuro por el cual seguir. Caminó por los escombros, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que no tenía noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba agotado y todo simplemente se volvió oscuridad.

¿Cuánto llevaba dormido? ¿Dónde estaba? Reconoció la habitación como una de la mansión Kuchiki, le dolía horrores todo el cuerpo. Trató de incorporarse, pero algo lo detuvo…ella…Ella estaba dormida con algunos vendajes en su pequeño cuerpo. Rukia siempre transmitía una tranquilidad mientras dormía, sino conociera su carácter de los mil demonios juraría que era una persona pacífica. Acarició su cabello, estaba bien, estaba a salvo…

-¿I..Ichi..go?

-No, soy una ilusión.- La molestó un poco, era algo que le salía de manera natural con ella.

-¡No seas tonto! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estaban todos? Y tú queriendo hacerte el gracioso.- Escuchar el reproche de la menuda shinigami lo había vuelto a la realidad, él no había tenido el coraje para protegerla.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes porque disculparte.

-Si, debo decirlo, siento no poder proteger nuestros mundos, nuestros amigos…¡lamento tanto no poder protegerte!

-¡Ichigo!- Le dio un coscorrón, verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable la hacía sentir mal. -¡No seas un cabeza hueca! Nadie sabía cuál era su poder, no te puedes culpar por todo, eso es algo tan arrogante. No es tu culpa…no lo es.

-Rukia…- Comenzó a llorar y se acurrucó en sus pequeños brazos, sólo ella lo podía hacer sentir de esa manera, sólo con ella…

-No voy a negar que perdí las esperanzas por un segundo, pero Renji tenía razón no había nada que perder.- Sus palabras eran como un susurró, también ella había dudado de si misma. –Ir contigo hubiera complicado las cosas, ¿entiendes?- La observó a los ojos, ¿acaso ella pensaba en que uno de los dos podía morir? –Creo debes estar preparado para lo que sigue, ya debes de saberlo…

-Mis poderes, ¿es eso?- La vio asentir. –Vaya mierda.

-Es lo mejor, lo hemos hablado, todos están de acuerdo. Has hecho demasiado por la sociedad de almas.

-¿Te veré otra vez?- No escuchar la afirmación inmediata de Rukia le dio la respuesta que menos deseaba. -¡Bah! Supongo que tendrás un montón de trabajo que hacer.

-Trataré de visitarlos.

-Está bien, estarás ocupada, le diré a Renji que te obligue a descansar de vez en cuando.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ven acá.- Esta sería la única vez que le demostraría lo mucho que le importaba, era egoísta, pero deseaba llevarla consigo a Karakura. La abrazó por un rato, necesitaba de ella, de su presencia para sentirse completo; porque él no era de palabras, era de acciones.

-Ichigo…

Respiró profundo, dejarla no sería fácil, ¿podría continuar? Rukia había cambiado su vida, le dio el poder para proteger, le enseñó la importancia de ver por los demá, de no perder el ánimo...ella, esa pequeña shinigami con un gusto horrible por los conejos, era quien se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida. No la podía obligar a seguirlo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que se quedaría en la sociedad de almas para cumplir con sus deberes de teniente. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, su determinación, su valor para enfrentar las cosas, Rukia era esa clase de persona que se encontraba rara vez en la vida. ¡Cuánto iba a extrañar a esa enana!

Nada iba a ser igual…

"Aunque carecemos de forma, no dejaremos de ir hacia adelante"

 **\- Notas -**

 **Simplemente comencé a escribir y terminó en esto. No puedo decir que este feliz por el final, de hecho considero que fue una gran trolleada de Kubo. Un poco de IR sin cambiar el final, me gustan las historias de amor trágico y creo que el IR ahora entra perfectamente.**


	2. A Perfect End 12

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **A Perfect End 1.2**

Los años pasan rápidamente y uno nunca se da cuenta, al final fui arrastrado por la corriente, 10 años desde que me había convertido en shinigami por última vez, ¿que tanto había ocurrido? Bien, nunca esperé casarme a temprana edad, ni compartir mi vida con mi compañera de clases. Orihime era una buena chica, se esforzaba demasiado por mantener nuestra amistad, creo que fue eso lo que me hizo dar el siguiente paso. Aunque también sentía cierta culpa por no corresponderle de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. Estaba agradecido con ella por otorgarme esta vida tranquila, con un maravilloso hijo, quizás parecía un poco enfermo pero me alegraba que Kazui tuviera la oportunidad de tener una madre como ella, me recordaba tanto a mi cuando era pequeño.

El mundo real seguía con su velocidad, Yuzu ayudaba en la clínica, mientras Karin era entrenadora. Chad se había convertido en un boxeador, nunca entendí la razón por la cual lo hizo, pero aún así lo apoyamos. Ishida, era otro caso que nunca comprendería, estudió medicina y comenzó a trabajar en el hospital de su padre. Las cosas entre esos dos mejoraron con el paso del tiempo. Mi padre…él me había dado el sermón de mi vida, al no ir tras lo que realmente me importaba, sin embargo no insistió mucho tiempo, supongo que su visita a la sociedad de almas estaba implicada.

En cuanto a la sociedad de almas teníamos noticias de vez en cuando, estaban por finalizar su reconstrucción. La última vez que los había visto fue hace algunos años, cuando habían obtenido un descanso para el primer cumpleaños de Kazui. Extrañaba la sociedad de almas, aunque podría decir que extrañaba a una persona en especial…

La volvería a ver después de muchos años, me sentía estúpido, como un adolescente en plena pubertad. Pero la shinigami era alguien que no se podía olvidar fácilmente, verla me creaba un montón de emociones. Y aunque me causaba un poco de incomodidad saber que ahora ella y Renji tenían una familia, no podía reclamar nada pues yo había hecho lo mismo.

Aún recuerdo cuando Renji me visitó para contarme acerca de su "hija", una niña que habían encontrado en el Rukongai y con la cual Rukia se había encariñado rápidamente. Renji le había planteado la idea de adoptarla, eso terminó por unirlos más hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en una familia, aún me sorprende que Byakuya no haya interferido. Tenía un poco de envidia, a veces pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese quedado en la sociedad de almas.

Tomé un poco de aire al escuchar el timbre, era el momento que tanto había esperado. Estaba frente a mí, no había cambiado, el tiempo en la sociedad les favorecía pues envejecen de manera diferente. Su cabello era largo y el viento lo mecía, pude notar que llevaba el vestido que envié por su cumpleaños pasado, le quedaba de maravilla. No necesitábamos palabras, entendíamos todo con una simple mirada, al punto de olvidarnos por completo de los demás.

Rukia era mi complemento, todo mundo podía darse cuenta de ello, cuando estábamos juntos éramos un torbellino que nadie podía controlar. Con ella todo era emocionante, lleno de nuevas cosas, nunca buscaba complacerme, porque entendía qué era lo que necesitaba.

-Rukia…

-Dime, Ichigo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Claro, ahora ya todo está bien, es posible que los visite más seguido.

-Cuando muera, espero me asignen a tu división.

-¿Qué dices?

-Aún falta, pero me gustaría regresar a ser shinigami.

-Ichigo. ¡Ten por seguro que lo serás! Aunque tendrás que pasar una larga y dura prueba para llegar a ser un miembro del décimo tercer escuadrón.

-¡Ja! Pan comido.

-Aún está vacante el puesto de teniente.

Y ahí estaba, insinuando que me quería cerca, sabía darme el ánimo para continuar. Quizás siempre fue el destino el que nos unió, si no lo hubiese conocido durante esta vida, seguramente al pasar a la siguiente me habría encontrado con ella.

Nuestro lazo era inquebrantable.

"Aunque carecemos de forma, no dejaremos de ir hacia adelante"

 **\- Notas -**

 **Lo sigo diciendo, para mí la relación de Ichigo y Rukia se ha convertido en un amor trágico, de esos que pudieron ser, pero el destino no los dejó. Quizás no en este tiempo, quizás en otra vida, no lo sé; sólo entiendo que ellos se complementan perfectamente.**


	3. A Perfect End 21

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **A Perfect End 2.1**

Cada que contemplaba el atardecer le recordaba a cierto shinigami sustituto, nunca iba a cambiar su percepción sobre él, un hombre dispuesto a sacrificar todo para proteger a las personas. Suspiró nuevamente y siguió en marcha con el papeleo que tenía pendiente, así se había vuelto su vida, entre el papeleo y las misiones para la reconstrucción del seireitei. Era difícil seguir con el ritmo pero se terminaba acostumbrando, aunque Renji la regañara por no tomar un descanso, pero ahora que el capitán Ukitake no se encontraba con ellos, ella tenía que resolver todos los problemas.

Muchos habían perdido la batalla, el capitán Ukitake, Unohana, Komamura, Urahara, Yoruichi; todos y cada uno de ellos habían dado su vida por mantener el equilibrio. Y ellos como sobrevivientes tenían el deber de regresar el orden y tranquilidad dando siempre lo mejor de sí mismos, al menos ese era el pensamiento de la shinigami cada que se sentía agotada.

-¡Rukia!- La voz del pelirrojo la sorprendió haciéndola esparcir una de las torres de papeles que tenía en el escritorio. -¡Oye! ¿Cuántas veces debo obligarte a descansar?

-Basta Renji, sabes que debo hacer el trabajo, no sé cómo Nii-sama te deja andar de holgazán.

-El Capitán Kuchiki me ha ordenado llevarte a casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nii-sama sería incapaz!

-Rukia.- Sentenció. -¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin pegar ojo?- Vio la expresión de la morena, estaba exhausta. –Vamos, deja eso, mañana puedes continuar.

-No quiero.

-Si quieres distraer tu mente para no pensar en esa cabeza naranja no es necesario que te mates trabajando.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se rió porque había dado en el blanco, su pequeño rostro estaba tenuemente teñido de rosa. –No sé de qué hablas.

-No soy tonto, recuerda que tengo más años de conocerte que ese idiota.- No sabía cómo hacer entender a su amiga que sólo ella tenía el poder para cambiar las cosas. –Rukia, aunque me es molesto, sé que Ichigo logró en poco tiempo lo que yo no he podido en años. Si quieres ir tras él, deberías hacerlo.

-No.- No era que no quisiera, era el hecho que ella no podía dejar a todos sus amigos como estaban en estos momentos. Sería demasiado egoísta de su parte y, aunque fuera tras de él, no sabía qué haría. Le gustaba la vida en Karakura, llena de descubrimientos que guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón, pero ¿qué haría después? Sólo conocía un estilo de vida, para ella ser shinigami se había convertido en su principal objetivo cuando era joven y no se imaginaba de otra manera. Le gustaba servir al seireitei, las misiones, ella no conocía otra forma en la cual desenvolverse; tampoco le pediría a Ichigo que la siguiera, él tenía su familia, sus amigos.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto, sólo no te arrepientas después.- Le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente. –Vamos, o el capitán me hará ir a ejecución.

-Sólo dame unos minutos y terminaré.

Renji, siempre iba a buscarla cuando se estaba excediendo de trabajo, no dudaba que su hermano se lo ordenara, pero también estaba consciente que cierta persona se lo había pedido e inclusive estaba su propia preocupación. Tenía que poner la mente en claro, su deber era estar al frente del escuadrón, no podía defraudar al capitán Ukitake, ni a Kaien dono, ellos habían confiado en su persona.

Aún podía recordar aquella última vez que se habían visto, ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Un año? ¡Qué rápido! Siempre buscaba energías en ese abrazo que le dio de manera sorpresiva. Ichigo era cálido como el atardecer que le gustaba observar de vez en cuando. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Le preocupa su condición, no podía olvidar la ocasión en la que perdió sus poderes y había actuado como una niña. Ichigo era protector por naturaleza, esperaba que en esta ocasión afrontara mejor la situación y siguiera adelante, eso la haría sentir mejor.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-El señor Kurosaki Isshin ha venido y está buscándote.

-¡No puede ser! Hanataro, ¿estás seguro?- Volvió a preguntar la pequeña shinigami.

-Sí, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

¿Qué hacía en la sociedad de almas el padre de Ichigo? Un sentimiento de angustia la embargo, ¿acaso estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas nuevamente? Apresuró el paso para llegar pronto a los cuarteles de la décima división, donde se encontraba el antiguo shinigami. Verlo junto con Rangiku y los otros tenientes en tremenda fiesta la relajo un poco.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es mi tercera hija! ¡Rukia chan, te hemos extrañado mucho! Ese tonto hijo mío no ha querido venir.- La sostenía fuertemente en un abrazo, recordaba lo efusivo que era.

-Sr. Kurosaki ¿todo está bien?

-¡Claro! Estamos de maravillas, pero quería visitarlos para saber si todo marchaba bien por aquí.

Él quería saber si todo estaba bien, de seguro Ichigo no la estaba pasando tan de maravilla, aunque quería tener esperanzas de que podía continuar y tener una buena vida. La situación se había vuelto un poco incómoda, lo había puesto al tanto de los avances del seireitei, pero el padre de Ichigo comenzó a tocar aquel tema que la llenaba de incertidumbre.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Bien

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, había escuchado de la pequeña hermana del capitán Byakuya, me pregunto cómo hubiese sido si nos hubiéramos cruzado antes. Me pareció increíble cuando llegaste con Ichigo. Pensé entonces en el destino, aunque al inicio me preocupaba un poco.

-Gracias, gracias por todo lo que hizo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Kaien tenía razón, ¡eres una gran chica! Yo soy quien debería agradecer porque le has salvado el trasero a mi estúpido hijo muchas veces.

-Creo que ha sido al revés, Ichigo me ha salvado más de lo que debía.

-Me refiero a que lo has salvado de él mismo, siempre se culpaba, tiene ese defecto.- Lanzó una media sonrisa. -Pero desde que apareciste en su camino, Ichigo creció y dejó de lamentarse por todo.

-¿Cómo está?- Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero quería saber sobre el joven. Quería tranquilizar un poco su corazón.

-Bien, aunque ha adquirido un gusto enfermizo por los conejos.- Rió al escuchar esa revelación de la cual se sentía satisfecha. -Pronto presentará el examen de la universidad, piensa ser médico el muy idiota. Me gustaría verlo feliz y sé que es aquí dónde está su felicidad.- Aquella declaración la tomó desprevenida y su corazón comenzó a temblar por el miedo y la felicidad. -¿Qué piensa hacer Rukia chan?

-Yo…- Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese conflicto. No podía ser egoísta. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, lanzó un suspiro y volvió a dirigir su vista al cielo, era demasiado hermoso el color del atardecer. -Soy teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón. Aún tengo muchas que hacer, debemos restablecer el orden y equilibro entre nuestros mundos.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Estoy segura que eso es lo correcto.

-¡Wow! ¡Masaki, nuestra tercera hija sonó tan tú!- Se lanzó a su menudo cuerpo y la estrujo como una pequeña niña. -Ustedes los jóvenes han crecido demasiado y un viejo como yo no puede hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Desearía tener el valor para tomar esas decisiones.- La separó de su abrazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos. -Rukia, siempre tendrás un lugar al cual llegar si cambias de opinión.

-Gracias.

-Sólo no tardes demasiado.

Tardar, eso era un problema, ¡y es que toda la reconstrucción de la sociedad de almas iba a tardar demasiado! No prometió nada, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, sólo le quedaba seguir avanzando.

Quería guardar la esperanza de que su esfuerzo sería recompensado y esperaba obtener los resultados deseados.

Espera, esperanza y valor.

 **\- Notas -**

 **Y aquí estoy escribiendo, a veces siento que Rukia tenía más claros sus sentimientos que Ichigo,**

 **pero que por su personalidad se privaba de todas esas emociones. :v**


	4. A Perfect End 22

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **A Perfect End 2.2**

Habían pasado 10 años desde la batalla con Yhwach y bajo la conmemoración del aniversario hoy nombrarían a un nuevo capitán. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, todo el esfuerzo había dado frutos, era una clase de felicidad diferente, me sentía satisfecha por el logro; por no defraudar la confianza que habían depositado en mí el capitán Ukitake y Kaien dono como miembro de la décima tercera división.

Renji se burlaba de mí, ahora le gustaba gastarme más bromas que antes. Él se mantuvo siempre a mi lado, apoyándome y cuidando de mi cuando me excedía, era bueno que él fuera mi compañía, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, cuando fui adoptada por el clan Kuchiki, ese testarudo seguía conmigo.

¿En qué momento cambiamos? No lo sé con seguridad, quizás fue cuando fuimos al Rukongai, recordar cuando vivíamos en aquel lugar y ver hasta dónde llegamos, fue algo que me hizo valorar más su persona. Después llegó la noticia de Ichigo e Inoue, toda la oferta que su padre me había realizado la deseche de inmediato. ¿Quién era yo para oponerme? Me daba gusto que Inoue estuviera a su lado, alguien que lo amara de esa manera, era bueno para él. No podía lamentarme, cada quien había tomado su propio camino.

Ichika era una nueva etapa para mí, la había encontrado en nuestro viaje al Rukongai, me encariñe rápidamente con ella, verla era como un reflejo de Renji y mío. Fue la forma en la aleje de mi mente los pensamientos acerca de cierto humano. Cuando Renji me propuso adoptarla, al principio me pareció una idea descabellada, pero verla día tras día me dio la determinación. Tuvimos que enfrentar la negativa de Nii-sama, para él adoptar alguien en la familia Kuchiki era imposible y lo comprendía; suficiente había tenido conmigo. Es por eso que Renji decidió adoptarla, ese gesto conmovió mi corazón, fue la razón por la cual ahora los tres formábamos una familia.

Después de tantos años nos otorgaron un permiso especial para visitar a nuestros amigos en el mundo humano, aún recordaba la última vez que los vistamos, era el cumpleaños del hijo de Inoue e Ichigo. Ver el niño me dio un golpe bajo, era una copia del antiguo shinigami pero con el carácter de la madre. Sin embargo me tranquilizó el hecho que nuestra relación seguía igual que siempre, nadie podía detenernos estando juntos.

Caminé más emocionada de costumbre por las calles de aquella ciudad donde nuestra aventura comenzó, recordaba el camino con facilidad a pesar de que habían cambiado algunas cosas. Renji seguía mis pasos; pasamos por la tienda de Urahara, seguía manteniendo su nombre como un reconocimiento por el sacrificio que realizó en aquella batalla. Ururu era ahora quien manejaba el negocio, se convirtió en una chica muy eficaz, mientras que Jinta y Tesai seguían ayudando.

Tomé aire y toqué el timbre, deseaba tanto ver a mi amigo, y con la mejor cara lo salude. Estaba feliz, él estaba bien y eso me llenaba de paz, le debía agradecer a Inoue en alguna ocasión. Intercambiamos algunas palabras y nuestros corazones comenzaron a ir al mismo ritmo. Éramos aquello que nos hacía falta a cada uno, un complemento.

-Ichika es una gran chica, ella sin duda es un prodigio.

-Veo que estás feliz con tu hija.

-¡Claro! Ya te lo mencionamos, ha sido aceptada como miembro del escuadrón muy rápido. Nii-sama también está orgulloso de ella.

-Byakuya de tío, debe mimarla así como lo hace contigo.

-¡Oh, Ichigo! El hecho de que le compre cosas no quiere decir que sea mimada.

-¡Bah!

-¡Y qué me dices de Kazui! Se nota que es un niño consentido por ustedes.

-La verdad es que Orihime y mis hermanas lo consienten demasiado.- Ver aquel atardecer juntos me trajó un sentimiento nostálgico. Me gustaba tanto el color naranja, tanto como la persona que tenía a mi lado, podrían pasar siglos pero ese sentimiento permanecería.

-Rukia…

-Dime, Ichigo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Lo miré y observé esa pequeña sombra de tristeza, claro que nos volveríamos a ver, buscaría todas las formas posibles para visitarlo. Le hice saber que esperaría cuando él estuviera listo, sabía lo mucho que extrañaba ser shinigami y la adrenalina de la aventura. Quizás era parte del destino que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y luego volvieran a separarse hasta encontrarse en otro punto más adelante. Yo esperaría a que llegara ese día, en algún momento nuestras almas se encontrarían.

Espera, esperanza y valor.

 **-Notas-**

 **Supongo que todos deseábamos un final sin parejas, no negaré que deseaba que la relación de Ichigo y Rukia se hiciera oficial. No quería un capítulo con hijos, sólo esperaba que se insinuara que ambos se pertenecían, que eran parte del destino. Porque Kubo me vendió esa idea, desde el inicio siempre puso a Rukia en el camino de Ichigo, ¿para qué? Si no iba a hacer algo importante, no tenía razón, siento que se perdió en el final de la historia.**

 **No sé si continuar con estos pequeños fragmentos, es algo que de repente sale, así que por el momento este es el último.**


	5. Death & Strawberry 11

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Death & Strawberry 1.1**

Aquel día era diferente, el viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos, era una sensación de nostalgia. Miró aquel atardecer naranja, ¿eran 70 años? ¿más, menos? No recordaba con claridad, cuando le informaron de la muerte de Ichigo, algo en su corazón se estrujo. Ver a Inoue y al pequeño Kazui tristes le había partido el corazón, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de que ingresaría a la sociedad de almas. Sin embargo, nunca llegó, el joven de cabello naranja nunca apareció, ¿qué había pasado? Siempre se preguntó dónde se escondía, era imposible que estuviera en otro lado, no había forma.

-Mamá, ¿sucede algo? Estás rara el día de hoy.

-Estoy bien, sólo que recordé algo.- Fijó su mirada en su hija, había crecido en estos años, ahora parecía una joven de 15 años. La llenaba de orgullo que fuera uno de los shinigamis más hábiles, algún día ella ocuparía su lugar. –Ichika, ¿has terminado tu guardia?

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí. Tío Byakyuya me ha liberado de los deberes esta noche, quiere que vayamos a cenar con él.

-¡Oh! Entonces debo terminar rápido esto, no podemos hacer esperar a Nii-sama.

-Mamá, eh…

-¿Si?

-Papá…papá también va a ir…-No esperaba esa información, tenía tiempo que Renji y ella se habían separado. Al inicio su relación era una nueva etapa que estaban experimentando, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no podían ser algo más, en especial ella. Rukia sólo podía ver a Renji como una parte de su familia, y aunque intentó llegar al plano más romántico durante los primeros años, nunca logró lo que Renji esperaba. Él la dejó libre cuando se enteró de la muerte de Ichigo, sabía que ella anhelaba un encuentro con él. Pero con su ausencia, ella se quedó sola refugiándose en los deberes del escuadrón.

Ichika entendía la relación de sus padres adoptivos, amaba a los dos pero entendía que su madre no respondía de igual manera los sentimientos de su padre Renji, siempre tuvo curiosidad acerca de la persona que ocupaba la mente de su madre, pero no se atrevía a preguntar acerca de eso. Sólo esperaba que en algún momento ella pudiera encontrar la felicidad plena, y sospechaba que quien se la podía dar era el padre desaparecido de Kazui. Cuando conoció por primera vez a esa extraña familia, noto la química que tenían ambos, al inicio no le dio importancia, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo percatarse que algo había cambiado en la relación de sus padres. No los culpaba, ella era testigo de lo mucho que se querían y que lo habían intentado, pero hay cosas que no se pueden forzar.

Caminaron por la oscuridad de la noche, a lo lejos podía ver la luz de la mansión Kuchiki, estar en la sociedad de almas era sumamente tranquilo, con los últimos años de paz podían centrarse en mejorar la organización. Reconoció el cabello rojizo que se asomaba por la puerta, Renji saludo con la mano y se apresuró a recibirlas; giro con su hija en brazos, estaba muy feliz, quizás eran el sake que había ingerido.

-Rukia…- Atendió a decir en un susurro. El sake estaba haciendo de las suyas con él, no sólo su cabello era rojo, su rostro estaba adornado de igual forma. Pasó su mano detrás de su largo cabello y sonrió para quitar la tensión del momento. -¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no venías.

-¿Y perderme el espectáculo que estás dando? ¡Qué va!- Y sin darle oportunidad la tomo entre sus brazos y la comenzó a girar, como había hecho con Ichika. -¡Renji! ¡Bájame! ¡Eres un idiota!

-Venga, ¿acaso no extrañabas a tu querido nakama?

Aquella declaración sincera del shinigami la hizo soltar una lágrima, era difícil para ella, pero también para Renji. Era momento de dejar todo atrás y ser los amigos, la familia que siempre fueron; no esa en plan de pareja, si no aquella que se cuidaban mutuamente. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que pusiera en el suelo. Este era el inicio de una nueva etapa, un nuevo comienzo para ellos, para los 3 como una verdadera familia.

La noche avanzó entre tragos y comida, un sin fin de pláticas, ¿en qué momento su nii-sama había aceptado tal evento en la mansión? Gran parte de los capitanes, tenientes y primeros oficiales se encontraban reunidos en aquella sala. Rangiku era la que proporcionaba la bebida a todos y ofrecía el espectáculo, cantaba junto con Yumichika e Ikkaku. Hinamori se encontraba entre los brazos del capitán Hitsugaya, al menos el alcohol en ellos había terminado de buena forma. Ichika observó a su madre, veía la luna desde el estanque, era tan hermosa que a veces pensaba que el hecho de haber crecido en el Rukongai había sido un capricho, ella podía pasar como alguien de la nobleza.

-Mamá…- Asintió y sonrió para ella. -¿Qué haces acá afuera? Vamos a la fiesta.

-Es hermosa, ¿no? La luna es tan brillante que ilumina la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Estás ebria?- Preguntó un tanto curiosa, y obtuvo como respuesta unas pequeñas risas. Sí, su madre Rukia estaba igual de ebria que los invitados. –Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Asintió, Ichika no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, quizás con el alcohol en la sangre le contaría aquello que tanto misterio le causaba. -¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Tan importante es? Siempre que ves el atardecer te llenas de melancolía.

-Me gusta el atardecer, aprendes apreciar esos pequeños detalles. Cuando el sol se oculta y la luna sale, es solo un momento en el que se pueden encontrar.- Sonrió, su madre aún estando borracha no soltaría tan fácil la información. -Tu padre y yo venimos del Rukongai, lo sabes, él siempre fue mi familia. Pero al ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki todo cambio, nos convertimos en seres distantes, yo no quería eso, pero así sucedió. Nunca me sentí parte del clan, por eso me esforzaba año tras año para tener el reconocimiento, no podía defraudarlos… Sin embargo todo cambió cuando fui al mundo humano. Lo conocí a él… Me enseñó a demostrar mis emociones. Es ridículo para un shinigami, pero aquel humano me enseñó a disfrutar la vida.- La voz de Rukia era tranquila, aún así podía distinguir aquella sensación de tristeza.

-¿Fue cuando sucedió la traición de Aizen?

-Sí, creo que sabes esa parte de la historia. El humano que pateó media Sociedad de Almas.- Rió por el recuerdo. -Yo cambie su vida y él la mía.

-Mamá, ese humano… ¿Es el padre de Kazui?

-Kurosaki, Ichigo. Sí, el padre de Kazui. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Mi propia hija me está acusando de algo?- Bromeó mientras se acerba para hacerle cosquillas, sabía el punto débil de su hija.

-¡Ay! Mamá, ¡detente! Jajaja

-Vamos Ichika, hay que ir adentro.- La detuvo del brazo, necesitaba terminar esa conversación con ella. Necesitaba decirle que la entendía.

-Mamá… Te entiendo, lo que quiero decir es que, no tienes que vivir con ello solo para ti. Tío Byakyuya me contó porque no fuiste tras él. Sabes, es bueno que a veces tomes un descanso, Byakyuya sama está de acuerdo. Si quieres ir a buscarlo es tu oportunidad.

-No. Ichika, gracias. Pero esperaré, él vendrá, lo sé.- Abrazó nuevamente a su hija, ella sabía que los preocupaba demasiado. Por eso había salido de la mansión para que su Nii-sama no la viera tan seguido, pero al final no había funcionado. -Ichika, ¿tú planeaste esto?

-¡Ay, mamá! No sabía cómo preguntar…

-Me parece que aún te queda una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

-Bueno, es que… ¿Cómo era el padre de Kazui? No lo recuerdo, y no creo que sea alguien como él. Ese Kazui no importa cómo lo vea, ahora que es casi un anciano sigue siendo igual de atolondrado. No creo que alguien como tú se fijará en ese tipo. Además no creo que sea mejor que papá o que tío.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que Kazui heredó el carácter de su madre…- Volvió a reírse al recordar a Inoue. -Ichigo, es alguien con el deber de protección. Él siempre protegía a los indefensos, era alguien en quien podía confiar. No importaba qué pasara, siempre iba a estar para ayudarnos. Es de ese tipo de personas necias que no se rinden… siempre se preocupó por mí. Era un humano por completo, mi humano favorito…

Ver aquella sonrisa con la que describía al desaparecido padre de Kazui, la llenaba de un sentimiento extraño. Su madre le había abierto aquella parte de su vida, ahora entendía un poco mejor. Esperaba que pronto apareciera, si no ella se encargaría de buscarlo por todos lados, hasta el rincón más escondido de la sociedad de almas.

 **Notas**

 **Como siempre empiezo a escribir y esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Ahora siento que el IR es algo angst, para que ellos estén juntos tienen que pasar por demasiadas cosas.**


	6. Death & Strawberry 12

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Death & Strawberry 1.2**

Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto que se encontraba desaparecido, era él quien estaba enfrente de ella, recargado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Talló sus ojos en un acto de reflejo por no creer lo que veía, trastabilló al levantarse de su asiento, era él, estaba segura. Aquel shinigami sustituto le sonreía descaradamente, ¿se estaba burlando de ella? Y como en los viejos tiempos la sangre comenzó a subir invadiendo su ser de un coraje enorme por haberla preocupado, por desaparecer sin dejar alguna pista de su ubicación. Ese maldito engreído seguía sonriendo a costa suya, ya lo pagaría.

-¡Eres un maldito Ichigo! ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, idiota?!- Gritaba la pequeña mujer mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza mientras él dejaba escapar una que otra carcajada. -¿Te estas burlando?

-¡Vaya! ¿Así es cómo me recibes? Después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo igual.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso esperabas una gran celebración?

-Es lo mínimo que merezco, enana. No todos los días tienes frente a tus ojos al gran salvador de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Engreído, te crees mucho.- Volvió a sonreír junto con él, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo absoluto, todo seguía igual con él. –Han pasado muchos años…

-Lo sé… Lamento la demora...

-Lo bueno es que has llegado, todos estaban inquietos, fue muy repentino y el no saber qué pasó contigo, era más preocupante.

-Digamos que tuve que pagar por algunos errores…

-¡¿Qué?! No te lo creo.

-Bueno, no, específicamente… sólo que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas antes de ingresar al Gotei.- La mirada de la capitana le daba a entender que prestaba con toda su atención algo que lo perturbó por unos instantes y como su vieja costumbre comenzó a rascar su nuca mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. –Y… ¿Los demás? ¿están bien?

-En perfectas condiciones, aquí y en el mundo humano.

-Oh, ya veo…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de shinigamis, sus caras dejaban notar la felicidad y asombro que sentían. Hoy beberían toda la noche, habría que celebrar la llegada de un gran camarada. Suspiró la capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón, su plática tendría que esperar un poco más, tampoco podía pedirle a los chicos que se marcharan, ella entendía a la perfección lo mucho que se alegraban por ver nuevamente a Ichigo. Sonrió para comunicarle que estaba bien que se marchara con sus amigos, ella terminaría unos pendientes y también iría a la celebración que harían en su honor.

-Deberías de golpear a todos y reclamarlo como tuyo.- Comentó desde la puerta el teniente pelirrojo. –Después todos estos años de espera, aunque él también es medio bruto por dejarse arrastrar.

-Hay demasiado tiempo Renji, no hay prisa.- Contestó sin despegar la vista de los papeles que se encontraba llenando. –Estoy bien, si es lo que quieres saber.

-Me alegra, ¿vas a ir? Todos están haciendo un alboroto, Rangiku ha conseguido demasiado sake.

-Sí, sólo me tomará unos minutos terminar estos informes.

-Te espero.

-Renji...- Lo llamó como una especie de regaño. –No lo provoques.

-¡Vamos! Déjame molestarlo un poco, él no está enterado, así que deja que le de un poco de escarmiento por preferir aquella humana.

-¡Oh, Renji! ¡Por favor! No somos unos niños.

-Será divertido, lo prometo.

A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que una persona de tan alto rango se comportara como un niño infantil. Sin embargo, agradecía ese comportamiento de su amigo, le hacía llevar las cosas más sencillas, todo gracias a la reunión que su hija realizó unos meses atrás. Renji merecía demasiado por todo lo bueno que era con ella, y sólo por eso, ella le seguiría el juego esta noche, ¿qué podía ser una cruel broma? Lo era, pero el cabeza de zanahoria tenía que pagar de alguna forma su desconsideración con todos. Lanzó una sonrisa al teniente Abarai dándole la razón y sellando el trato de que sólo sería para jugarle a sucio a Kurosaki.

-Así que… ¿tú eres el padre de Kazui?- Cuestionó la joven con ojos curiosos. –Vaya, aunque se parecen mucho, al mismo tiempo no se ven tan iguales.

-Y, ¿tú eres…?- Preguntó el shinigami, aunque le parecía extrañamente familiar no la recordaba.

-Abarai Ichika.- Sonrió con orgullo, mientras el rostro del recién llegado se iba desencajando poco a poco, él había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y ella se había percatado de su reacción. –Mi padre es Abarai Renji y mi madre…

-Si, si, si, sé quien es tu madre… maldito.- Masculló en voz baja.

-¡Papá!- Gritó al ver ingresar al alto hombre, su sonrisa se anchó cuando notó la presencia de su madre acompañándolo, parecía que sus padres pensaban igual que ella, esta sería una noche divertida. –¡Mamá! ¿Papá fue por ti? ¡Que románticos!

-Cariño, no exageres, es lo normal.- Fingió aquel tono de voz que Ichigo odiaba. –Tu padre amablemente me esperó en la oficina.

-Owww ustedes son demasiado cursis.

-Basta… -Bufó el shinigami sustituto, verlos llegar le había dado un golpe en el hígado. No le quedaba de otra que aceptar que Renji supo aprovechar la oportunidad y se ganó aquello que él tanto apreciaba, pero que gracias a su inmadurez lo había ignorado. –Déjense de cursilerías y sigamos con la fiesta.

-Ichigo, ¿acaso estos años de celibato te han hecho más amargado?- Las risas de sus camaradas no dejaron de resonar en el salón, ver la burla de Renji lo molestaba más y que su amiga no dijera nada lo fastidiaba.

-¡Cállate! No digas estupideces, quizás si no te la pasaras en enrollado con la enana podrías entrenar más y superarme, pero veo que se la pasan dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos…- El golpe no lo vio venir, sostuvo su mirada cargada de furia, si pudieran matar él estaría 10 veces más muerto de lo que ya se encontraba.

-¡Eres un idiota Ichigo!

-Ma…má…

-¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Qué diría tu hijo de verte así, comportándote como un adolescente? Que bueno que Kazui heredó el carácter de su madre y no el tuyo.

-Ya, ya, entendí.- Todos miraban expectantes la situación, y comenzaron los murmullos seguidos pequeñas risas nuevamente.

-¡Venga Kurosaki! ¡Dilo!- Corearon algunos de los presentes. -¡Taicho Kuchiki maltrátame!- El sonrojo violento en el rostro del naranja era algo épico que no olvidaría por mucho tiempo.

-¡Hey! Ella es sólo mía y no la comparto.- Sentenció Renji mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la morena.

Tomó demasiado esa noche, así que comenzaba a decir algunas incoherencias, ¿que dónde había estado? Vagando por el Rukongai, si sentía la presencia de algún shinigami se escondía de ellos, no era que no quisiera ingresar al Gotei, era que ella se encontraba en tal lugar. Si el hubiera sabido que moriría a temprana edad, no se hubiera casado, ni hubiera tenido un hijo. No, no era que lo detestara, pero sabía que eso provocó su distanciamiento con cierta morena, y que ella decidiera pasar su vida con alguien más. Gracias a los cielos la persona que escuchaba todas esas incoherencias era el teniente Abarai y no los los demás, aunque tampoco estaban en todas sus facultades así que si se llegaban a enterar era poco probable que lo recordaran.

-Eres un cretino…- Reclamó entre hipos por su borrachera. –Me ga…naste…

-Nadie te ganó.

-Sí, sí… tú te quedaste con ella…- Chilló un poco. –Ella es muy importante para mi…siempre…

-¿Entonces por qué preferiste aquella humana? ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrió? No sólo en aquel momento, sino todo este tiempo…esperándote…

-Soy…un cobarde… Tuve miedo, aún después de morir tuve miedo de venir y ser rechazado…

-Ella nunca te abandonara Ichigo, su corazón te pertenece…- Observó al shinigami por el rabillo y notó como el alcohol iba perdiendo un poco de efecto, sonrió, más le valía a Ichigo que no desperdiciara esta nueva oportunidad. –Ella siempre te mantuvo presente, no lo arruines esta vez.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir?

-Tienes el camino libre, desde hace años, pero eres tan bruto que no te diste cuenta.- Golpeó la espalda del shinigami como un acuerdo de que todo estaba bien. –No la cagues Kurosaki.

Si algo admiraba de su padre, era lo maduro que se comportaba. Ichika deseaba que él encontrara alguien que lo hiciera olvidar a su madre, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría en esta vida y que quizás la única forma sería que él pasara al mundo humano para tener una nueva oportunidad. Aunque también era consciente que para eso faltaban miles de años, y que posiblemente sería su madre nuevamente en una especie de nueva vida, donde el padre de Kazui no tuviera cabida. Las relaciones amorosas eran todo un caos, ahora entendía porque anteriormente instruían a los shinigamis para no tener ese tipo de emociones, únicamente debían de ser leales a sus camaradas, superiores y al Gotei.

Dio un pequeño vistazo y observó cómo su madre se acercaba a ambos hombres, se sentó entre ellos y observaron el amanecer. Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo en la sociedad de almas, y ella viendo el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Paciencia y tiempo…

 **\- Notas -**

 **Nuevamente ha salido algo IR, buen inicio de año, buscaba inspiración para seguir con el fanfic de CCS, pero terminé escribiendo de Bleach :)**


	7. Death & Strawberry 13

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo**

 **Death & Strawberry 1.3**

Y ella estaba sentada detrás del escritorio en su oficina sin pensar en nada y a la vez en todo. La llegada del shinigami había traído un montón de sentimientos que estaban escondidos bajo toneladas de excusas y responsabilidades. Observó la pluma que tenía en su mano como si fuera algo sumamente especial, comenzó a sumergirla en la tinta para terminar de llenar los formularios que tenía acumulados frente a ella. No pudo seguir con su actividad porque volvía a lo mismo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en eso? Mucho, todo el día, desde que él plantó la idea en su mente. No era que no quisiera tenerlo cerca, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero estaba segura que él merecía algo mejor. Sobre todo después de escuchar la invitación del Comandante General, Ichigo debía ser un capitán, no un teniente como él se lo había propuesto la noche anterior. Ella deseaba pasar tiempo con él y hubiera aceptado su oferta de convertirse en su teniente de no ser por el comentario de su hermano, "Hoy en día no estamos en condiciones de desperdiciar una oportunidad. La presencia de Kurosaki como capitán beneficiara al Gotei." Se maldijo internamente por ser una persona tan correcta, sabían que ella apoyaría la promoción de Ichigo y más si era su hermano quien opinaba de esa manera.

-Ichigo…

-¿Me buscabas?- Escuchar la voz del shinigami la sobresalto, no esperaba que estuviera en su oficina, ¿en qué momento había llegado? Tomó los papeles y acomodó todo el desorden que provocó. -¿Qué sucede, enana?

-Ichigo, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Es tu afición entrar sin anunciarte?

-Estabas muy concentrada, no quise interrumpir. Además fuiste tú quien dijo mi nombre cuando me iba.- sonrió con burla provocando un sonrojo en la capitana. –¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

-No. Espera… Sí, tenemos que hablar.

-Vamos por algo de comer y lo conversamos, ¿te parece?

-Ichigo, prefiero que sea aquí. No deseo que los demás sean inoportunos, además es sobre tu solicitud.

-Oh, ya veo… -Seguía siendo el mismo, no decía mucho con palabras, pero las expresiones de su rostro hablaban por sí mismas. Ingresó y tomó lugar en el sofá, quería lucir despreocupado, pero estaba nervioso. –Dime, ¿lo has pensado?

-Tanto que tengo jaqueca por el asunto. Nii-sama también habló conmigo al respecto de la solicitud.- La mueca de disgusto que hizo el shinigami no pasó desapercibida para ella, provocando que le diera una mirada seria. –Nii-sama ha sido muy claro, él entiende tu solicitud, pero si debemos ser serios, me veré obligada a denegar tu solicitud de ser teniente de la 13ª división.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Rukia!

-Antes de que hagas un alboroto, deja que te de mis razones para tomar tal decisión. No ha sido fácil, pero considero, es lo correcto. Ichigo. Tú eres un shinigami muy capaz, eres fuerte, audaz, temerario, no obstante no sabes aceptar órdenes. No podrías estar bajo mi mando, tarde o temprano desafiaras mi autoridad. No necesito un teniente rebelde. Me las he podido arreglar por años sola, así que no es necesario que vengas en mi rescate.

-Así que eso piensas…

-No es todo. El Comandante General me informó que se te ofreció el puesto de capitán de la 8ª división. Deberías considerarlo, sería algo bueno para ti y para el Gotei.

-¿También para nosotros?

-También.- Afirmó mientras lo miraba decidida, quería que entendiera que ahora nada los podría separar. Pasarían años para que algo los alejara nuevamente.

-Bien. ¿Es todo?- Cuestionó, pero no esperó respuesta de ella, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida, estaba molesto podía saberlo por su ceño fruncido.

-Ichigo. Necesito un igual, eso es lo que quiero para ti.

-Siempre te he considerado mi igual, no veo por qué ahora el ser tu teniente haga una diferencia.- Reprochó, se estaba comportando nuevamente como aquel adolescente de hace años. –Maldición. Sabía que esto pasaría.

-No seas tonto, si te tengo a mi lado serás una distracción.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Eso, lo que has escuchado. No lo repetiré. Tómalo o déjalo.- La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro le dio a entender que su comentario había surtido el efecto deseado. Ya no había rastro de molestia, ahora lucía decidido, tanto se había complicado pensando en cómo enfrentarlo y había resultado tan simple, tanto que ahora se reía por lo tonta que era.

No lo vio durante los siguientes días, no era que le preocupara, era más esa curiosidad de saber qué estaba planeando. Caminaba hacía el despacho de Byakuya cuando fue abordada por su energética hija, la amplia sonrisa de ella le daba a entender que tenía información de su interés.

-¿No me vas a preguntar?- Cuestionó divertida.

-¿Debería?

-¡Claro! ¡Deberías preguntar! Es normal que le preguntes a tu hija "qué hay de nuevo".- Infló sus cachetes, seguía siendo una niña mimada y todo era culpa de ellos que la consentía, incluso su hermano le otorgaba demasiadas condescencias para no ser alguien que llevara su sangre. -¡Mamá!

-¡Oficial Abaria! Esa no es forma de hablar con un capitán.- Le gustaba hacer enfadar a su hija, era algo que entre ellas funcionaba. No aguantó más y su pequeña risa comenzó a salir de sus labios.

-¡Mamá, no te burles!- Llevó su mano al cabello de ella y lo acarició, era un poco más alta que ella, pero siempre la vería como su pequeña.

-Dime, Ichika, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-No, ahora no quiero contarte.

-Bueno, tal vez si le pregunto a tu tío él me pueda dar una mejor respuesta.

-¡Tú ganas!- Volvió a inflar los cachetes, pero dejó su actitud infantil y volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa. -¡He sido promovida a 3er oficial del escuadrón!

-¡Oh, Ichika! Eso es grandioso.- Sostuvo las manos de su hija en un gestó de felicitación.

-Así que ya te contó esta pequeña de su promoción.- Mencionó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Papá!

-¡Esa es mi chica!- Abrazó a la joven mientras la elevaba del suelo. –Rukia, el capitán te espera en su oficina.

-¡Cierto!- dio vuelta y comenzó su camino a los cuarteles. –Por cierto, No olvides la cena en la noche, Nii-sama quiere celebrar la promoción de Ichika.

-¿Qué? Mamá, ¿ya sabias de mi promoción?

-Claro, soy un capitán recuerda. Además tu padre me envió una mariposa infernal.

-¡Papá!- Soltó con reproche, ella quería ser la primera en contarle a su madre, sin embargo, su padre se había adelantado, incluso su tío.

Ingresó a la oficina de su hermano después de anunciar su presencia, lo vio de pie frente a la ventana que daba directo a los campos de entrenamiento. Se veía sereno, meditando algún asunto, su aura de nobleza se desprendía dejando claro que provenía de una de las grandes familias de la sociedad de almas.

-Me han comunicado la decisión de Kurosaki y, déjame darte las gracias.- El moreno la miraba con un gesto de total sinceridad.

-Nii-sama…

-Cada día me llenas de orgullo. Te has convertido en un miembro destacado del Gotei, un excelente capitán, Ukitake estaría orgulloso de tu alto desempeño.- Pauso un segundo y caminó hasta quedar frente de ella, era una gran mujer, Hisana estaría igual de complacida que él. Y en un gesto que no le era común, acarició su cabeza en un tacto lleno de calidez. – Sé lo difícil que es para ti separarte de él. Eras la única que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión y lo has hecho anteponiendo los sentimientos de ambos.

-Era lo correcto. Ichigo necesita comprender que ya no somos unos niños y, que la vida en la sociedad de almas puede durar una eternidad. No podría ser egoísta con él y retenerlo a mi lado por siempre cuando tiene un futuro prometedor.

-Kurosaki, ha hecho demasiado por la sociedad de almas y el Gotei. La manera correcta dar gratitud a sus acciones es otorgarle el lugar que merece. Pronto lo haremos oficial.

Escuchar las palabras de su hermano le alegraban el alma, sabía que hacía lo correcto; estaba orgullosa de ella y de él. Ese chico de cabello anaranjado, que conoció hace más de 70 años, le causaba un remolino de emociones. Verlo crecer como humano y ahora lo haría en forma de shinigami, se sentía extasiada por saber qué nuevas cosas descubriría a su lado. El atardecer se mostraba nuevamente frente a ella, aquella nostalgia que la cubría por años hoy la sentía diferente, era como una promesa de lo que estaba por venir.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado obvia?- Declaró con su voz juguetona. –¿Tanto me extrañaste?

-Como no tienes idea, idiota.- Confirmó sin voltear a su compañero. Estaba feliz de estar con él, desde el momento que ingresó a su oficina sabía que las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Me dejas como un crío.- Recriminó por su respuesta.

-Lo eres, te llevó años de ventaja.- Las risas de ambos salieron a flote, aunque habían pasado muchos años, entendía que realmente a estas alturas era algo irrelevante.

-Anciana.

-Crío.

-Enana.

-Idiota.

-Arg….

-No puedes negar la realidad.- Adelantó unos pasos, era hora de seguir. -¿Te quedas?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Con Nii-sama, obvio. Festejaremos la promoción de Ichika, estarán todos.

-Oh, bueno…

Sí, a veces seguía siendo un crío.

 **\- Nota -**

 **A veces escribo porque es un impulso, mientras buscaba inspiración para mi fic de CCS terminé escribiendo Bleach. No tengo una idea de a dónde puede llevar esta historia, realmente no tengo pensado nada, solo comienzo a escribir. No creo que sea una gran historia, puesto que sólo son fragmentos de situaciones entre ambos.**


	8. Thank You

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **\- Thank You -**

Cada que lo veía, estaba segura que ese sentimiento que tenía por él, nunca iba a cambiar. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasará, podían ser cinco, treinta o miles de años, siempre seguiría igual. No se arrepentía de nada, porque todo era parte de una vida; Renji e Ichika, eran su familia junto con Byakuya. Pero, Ichigo era algo más arrasador en su persona. No era un simple gusto o atracción, era algo que la consumía poco a poco, era una llama que la mantenía viva. ¡Que ironia! No importaba si era en la Sociedad de Almas o en el mundo humano, estar con Ichigo era lo único que deseaba.

Contempló la escena más feliz que nunca, verlo ahí, de pie con el haori de capitán, era algo que siempre deseó. Irradiaba una gran energía, su rostro lleno de satisfacción lo demostraba. Aunque lo negara en un principio, él también deseaba ser un capitán, estaba en su sangre ese espíritu por superarse. Fue entonces que tomaron lista y su nombre se escuchó en la sala "Kurosaki Ichigo, capìtán del octavo escuadrón"

-¡Presente!

Estaba orgullosa, estaba realmente orgullosa de aquel chiquillo que conoció hace años. Del simple humano que le arrebató todos sus poderes y que fue en su rescate cuando no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Él, ese chiquillo punk, hoy se convertía en un capitán. Todos los presentes en la sala se encontraban felices, incluso su hermano Byakuya no lo podía ocultar. Estaban haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta. Cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos, no necesitaban de palabras entre ellos, podían entenderse en momentos así.

-¡Hey! Esto hay que festejarlo. Este mocoso por fin se ha unido a nosotros.

-Madarame, tú sólo quieres emborracharte.- La voz del capitán Hitsugaya se escuchó y las risas estallaron.

-Yo apoyo a Ikkaku, ¡hay que hacer una fiesta! Además el capitán Kuchiki nos ha permitido hacerla en su mansión.- La sonrisa descarada de Matsumoto alertó al capitán de la sexta división. –Byakuya, ¡no huyas!

El ambiente era muy agradable, tanto, que los días de guerra parecían algo muy lejano. Aún no entendía cómo era que habían terminado en la mansión de su hermano, quizás Rangiku podía ser muy persuasiva. Caminó un poco por aquellos jardines, recordaba la primera vez que estuvo en aquella mansión, cómo era su relación con su hermano y lo difícil que había sido. Y volvía estar agradecida con Ichigo, desde que él había ingresado a su vida todo había cambiado. Su irresponsabilidad en aquel entonces le había entregado algo muy valioso a cambio.

-Hoy estas muy pensativa, ¿algo importante?

-Muchas cosas.- Suspiró. -¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué habría sido de nuestras vidas si no nos hubiéramos cruzado?- Lo observó por el rabillo y vio cómo llevó su mano a la nuca. Nunca dejaría esa manía. –Ichigo, gracias.

-Creo que yo debería darte las gracias. Siempre confiaste en mí, aunque yo era un mocoso. Me diste la oportunidad de proteger a los que amaba, de pelear por aquellos que no podían… siempre estuviste conmigo. Me diste la oportunidad de vivir, de tener una familia… Lamento que en aquel entonces haya sido tan lento.

-Ichigo…

-Sin embargo, no cambiaría a Kazui. Pude verlo crecer bien, a pesar de que estuve poco tiempo con él; sé que Orihime ha hecho un excelente trabajo con nuestro hijo.- Hablar de aquello era un poco extraño para ambos, pero sabían que estaba bien, ya no eran inmaduros. Él tomó su mano en un acto cálido, entonces decidió dejar que todo fluyera como debía ser. Frente a frente sosteniendo sus manos mutuamente, no necesitaban más, estaban completos después de mucho tiempo.

-Gracias…

Una simple palabra que se habían dicho momentos antes, pero que englobaba demasiadas emociones y sentimientos. Estaban listos para afrontar lo que el futuro les deparará, porque unidos nadie podía detenerlos, existían pruebas de ello. Buscó más su cercanía y la abrazó, ¡cuanto tanto tiempo lo deseó! Cobijados por el tenue amanecer del día, un nuevo comienzo florecía para ambos.

 **\- Notas -**

 **Algo muy corto, pero que me salió y quise compartirlo para darle un final a esta pequeña historia.**

 **El Ichiruki es amor, de ese que no se puede explicar tan fácil, que sólo cuando estás con esa persona te sientes completo. No importan los años, siempre que lo vuelvas a ver te sentirás así con su presencia.**


End file.
